


My prince- Kaisoo

by Ra_mu_ne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_mu_ne/pseuds/Ra_mu_ne
Summary: Silla perdió a su rey de una forma misteriosa, su hijo y único heredero tomara las riendas de su reino. El Príncipe Do KyungSoo con solo diecisiete años, estara a cargo de un gran reino.Pero ¿por que tal responsabilidad está siendo peligrada? KyungSoo quien vive constantemente amenazado por un sin nunero de enemigos y personas que quieren perjudicar al trono, esta siendo víctima de extrañas amenazas.El bienestar del Príncipe se cuestiona cuando un dia en un paseo por el bosque conocera a JongIn, un asesino que le termina salvando la vida.KyungSoo le propone un trato. Perdonará su osadía si le sirve fielmente de ahora en adelante.Es así como aquel Sulsa se convierte en el Hwarang personal del Rey...El amor se encuentra donde menos te lo esperas.





	1. Chapter 1

Rojo, un rojo carmesí se había apoderado de todo, un grito desgarrador, el frio le calaba los huesos, no sabía que pasaba o que es lo que realmente le atemorizaba, todo era oscuridad, hasta que lo vio, a su amado padre agonizando en el suelo, las lagrimas empezaron a bajarle en las mejillas y lo único que podía hacer es llorar de impotencia, sus gritos no podían devolverle a su amado padre, solo podía verlo ahí, en el suelo, inerte y sin vida.

Aquella pesadilla volvía a repetirse una vez más.

Habian pasado exactamente dieciocho días desde que Do KyungSoo Rey de Silla había tomado su puesto oficialmente. Con tan solo diecisiete años fue forzado por el destino a tomar esa gran responsabilidad, su padre había sido asesinado misteriosamente, ahora era su turno de guiar a su reino.

Con las perladas gotas de sudor cayéndole sobre la frente, se había despertado exaltado, el pecho le subía y bajaba de forma rápida a causa del impacto de aquel sueño, aun las imágenes de su padre en el suelo seguían frescas en su memoria. Restregó sus ojos fuertemente con las palmas de sus manos, dejando salir un suspiro. La puerta de su habitación sonó y despues de tres golpes dejando ver a un adorable joven quien le sonreía mientras se asomaba por la puerta, como su fiel sirviente había llegado a despertarlo y cerciorarse que estuviera bien.

—Majestad ¿Esta despierto?

—Si, desperté hace poco.

—¿Se siente bien? Luce pálido.

Aquel chico de apariencia infantil se acercó con cuidado a los aposentos de KyungSoo mientras le miraba preocupado.

—Estoy bien Minseok, solo fue un mal sueño.

—Podemos posponer las actividades de la mañana para que pueda descansar. 

—No es necesario...

Con el semblante aun lleno de preocupación, aquel muchacho de mejillas regordetas le miraba, había abultado sus labios en señal de preocupación y el pelinegro se echo a reír cuando observó aquella expresión.

—Es en serio, estoy bien, como tu mejor amigo ya te he dicho que puedes trátame como siempre cuando estemos solos.

—Eso no sería correcto, Majestad.

—Me tratabas como cualquier otro cuando era un príncipe ¿Qué te detiene ahora?

—Que usted es el rey y yo sólo un simple sirviente.

—Eres mi mejor amigo antes que un sirviente, te prohíbo que digas eso... 

—Esta bien, como ordene majestad-... digo ... como ordene KyungSoo — una sonrisa se le había dibujado en los labios al pelinegro de ojos grandes a quien el pequeño sirviente había correspondido con una igual — aun así, me preocupa, creo que deberíamos doblar su seguridad.

—¿Te refieres por lo que paso?

Ahora el semblante del rey se había tornado de tono oscuro, por el simple hecho de recordar lo de hace dieciocho días había pasado, cuando su padre fue asesinado misteriosamente.

—Temo que alguien quiera hacerle algo, sabe que no podemos confiar en nadie.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

La puerta nuevamente fue abierta por uno de los sirvientes, Minseok se alejo de inmediato de los aposentos del Rey retomando su postura.

—Majestad... es hora de levantarse.

—Si, en un momento voy.

—¿Minseok que haces aquí? Deberías estar en el patio.

—L-lo siento, vine a despertar a su majestad.

—Yo le pedí de favor ayer que me despertara, no lo regañes.

—Entendido majestad, por cierto, los consejeros lo esperan para su junta con respecto al festival Hansik.

—En un segundo voy.

El sirviente antes de retirarse miro a Minseok de forma amenazante quien se disculpó con una reverencia hacia el rey y luego salir por la puerta, el sirviente imito la acción dejando a KyungSoo solo nuevamente, con los pensamientos que atormentaban su mente.

Despues de prepararse como todas las mañanas y que sus sirvientes ayudaran a poner sus finos ropajes, peinar cuidadosamente su cabello, lucia como todo un rey, el rey de Silla. La luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas del pasillo donde caminaba en dirección a su junta con sus conejeros, le daba una iré fastuoso, tenia que empezar a cumplir sus deberes reales, los cuales poco a poco estaba siendo preparado, su primera actividad importante como rey se acercaba, la inauguración del festival Hansik era en dos días, como rey estaba obligado a dar inicio a las actividades.

Al llegar al salón donde los consejeros estaban reunidos, todos hicieron una reverencia ante su majestad hasta que este se dirigió a su asiento para escuchar cuidadosamente a los ancianos que se encontraba en el salón, después de unos minutos, la reunión había avanzado a varios puntos importantes, como los anuncios de los pobladores, y las actividades que se acercaban, y sobre todo... la seguridad del rey, ya que el tema aún seguía siendo delicado.

—Majestad, sugerimos que la seguridad del palacio sea doblada, necesitamos más protección hacia su persona.

—Estamos de acuerdo, en que debería tener un escuadro de Hwarang cuidándole en todo momento.

—Seria muy necesario que usted permanezca en el palacio por un tiempo.

Decían diferentes consejeros mientras KyungSoo prestaba atención en silencio.

—Pero, el festival se acerca, es en dos días, como Rey tiene que inaugurarlo.

—No puede exponerse, tal vez lo mejor es que el festival sea cancelado.

—¡No! —Dijo en voz alta KyungSoo al escuchar la sugerencia de uno de los guardias. —no podemos privar al pueblo de una festividad por esto. Yo me encargare de inaugurar el festival y no quiero represarías.

—Pero majestad.-...

—Es una orden, mi padre lo hubiera querido, inaugurare el festival en su honor a al rey, iré al festival.

—Doblaremos la seguridad, no podemos exponerlo.

—Claro, hare lo que sea necesario.

 

Se encontraba cansado, despues de una mañana ajetreada, sentado en una de las bancas donde la brisa del patio era agradable, un cerezo regalaba su sombra haciendo que los pétalos que caían suavemente como lluvia le regalara un espectáculo hermoso, levanto su mano tomando uno de los pétalos, y recordó... lo que su padre le decía.

"Cada pétalo que cae es un beso del cielo, tu madre esta allá sonriendo y te manda estos regalos KyungSoo, cuando seas rey, ella y yo estaremos muy orgulloso de ti, hijo."

Nuevamente las lagrimas empezaron acumularse en sus ojos, cristalizándole la vista, con la manga de Hanbok limpio sus ojos, hasta que el sonido extraño de una rama quebrarse lo asusto, mirando a todos lados empezó alarmarse.

¿Acaso alguien se infiltro al palacio? ¿Lo mataran? Se puso de pie, tomando una roca en defensa propia, un arbusto detrás de él se movió, lanzando la roca con todas sus fuerzas escucho un quejido.

—Auch auch, eso dolió...

Esa tierna voz... era...

—MinSeok, ¿Qué haces ahí? Me asustaste.

—Lo siento majestad, vine a escondidas.

Sonreía aquel muchacho de mejillas regordetas para tomar asiento junto a su amigo.

—¿Qué hacías ahí escondido?

—Me escape, HyungJoon es muy cruel conmigo.

—Solo le gusta molestarte, no es para tanto.

—Me obliga hacer cosas pesadas y a poner los trastos en las zonas mas altas y que no puedo alcanzar, eso es muy cruel.

KyungSoo no dudo en soltar una risita al escuchar los quejidos de su amigo, lo único que podía sacarle una sonrisa en esos días era MinSeok, aquel chico adorable que con su sola presencia podía sacarte una sonrisa.

—Además... estaba preocupado por usted, esta mañana no lucia bien.

—Estoy mejor.

—¿Ira al festival? Los del pueblo están muy contestos porque quieren verlo.

KyungSoo que ahora miraba al vacío comprendido aquellas palabras, despues de todo, su pueblo estaba preocupado por él y por la situación y sabia que no era el único afectado ante lo sucedido, su padre era amado y respetado y no solo había perdido a su padre, los aldeanos también habian perdido a su rey.

—Si, iré.

—Espero nos divirtamos mucho, majestad.

—Yo también Minseok.

Pero esa noche, del festival, algo cambiaria en la vida del Rey KyungSoo.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Rey Kyungsoo se vera en graves problemas al encontrarse cara a cara con un misterioso asesino.

Los ciudadanos estaban realmente emocionados por el festival que se llevaría acabo esa noche, los preparativos para el festival Hansik se estaban llevando a cabo, Kyungsoo por su parte se encontraba preparándose con el traje ceremonial para inaugurar el festival. Pero no dejaba de pensar en que ese sería el primer festival Hansik sin su padre, recordaba que siempre tomaba su mano cuando era un pequeño ya que le asustaba la oscuridad, esa noche mientras pensaba todo aquello, el hueco en su pecho se hizo presente, y las lágrimas empezaban acumularse en sus ojos. 

—Majestad ¿Esta listo? Lo estamos esperando.

—Si, estoy listo.

Al ponerse de pie, camino hacia la puerta donde lo esperaban sus sirvientes y consejeros, los cuales hicieron una reverencia al notar su presencia, caminaron a su lado con los guardas preparados para cualquier cosa, y cuando las puertas del palacio fueron abiertas, los ciudadanos hicieron una reverencia a su nuevo rey, era la primera vez que veía a su pueblo con su nuevo título, como el Rey de Silla y no como un príncipe. La gente sonreía al ver la imagen fresca y llena de paz del pelinegro, pero aun que en sus adentros lloraba, tenía que ser fuerte.

Despues de una breve ceremonia donde el fuego era apagado por el festival, la gente empezó a deleitarse con la música y la comida fría que se compartía en ese momento. Do Kyungsoo miraba a lo lejos a la gente divertirse, miro como su amigo Minseok se divertía, y quería hacer el también, quería unirse, pero tenia dos problemas, su corazón aún seguía triste y los guardias no dejarían que se alejara tres metros de ellos. Pero quería estar lejos, quería liberar todas aquellas lagrimas acumuladas, así que se atrevió a salir de ahí, aprovechando que la mayoría se encontraba distraído, y el lugar mas cercano, era el bosque, nadie lo notaria ahí, nadie lo escucharía llorar, y podría ver las estrellas, apreciar el cielo donde ahora se encontraba su padre junto a su madre.

Camino cuidadosamente en dirección al bosque, camino y camino entre los árboles que se mecían suavemente con la brisa, la luz de la luna era lo único que le servía de guía, y ayudaba a que no tropezara con alguna rama o sus propios pies... pero cuando vio un lugar despejado donde podía aprecia el azul negro de la noche, detuvo sus pasos y vio el firmamento, las estrellas brillaban intensamente.

—Padre, te extraño...

Susurro con su voz quebradiza, y sentía como la suave briza le acariciaba las mejillas. Pero algo hizo que los vellos se le erizaran, alguien se acercaba, pudo escuchar los pazos de alguien sobre las hojas muertas, miro hacia todos lados ¿se trataría de unos de sus guardias? ¿o quizás Minseok lo siguió otra vez?

—¿Minseok? ¿Eres tú? 

Preguntó en voz alta, pero nadie contesto.

—Minseok, no es gracioso, ¿Q-quien está ahí?

Pero nadie contesto, y como si su instinto de supervivencia se activara, empezó a caminar a paso rápido, después de un momento se encontraba corriendo hacia la dirección donde se llevaba acabo la celebración, el camino le parecía confuso, se había perdido, y los pasos se seguían escuchando, con la respiración agitada y las perladas gotas de sudor cayéndole sobre la frente, Kyungsoo se encontraba corriendo, preguntándose ¿acaso ese seria su fin? Y cuando estaba a punto de calmarse imaginando que quizás era un producto de su imaginación, sintió como una mano le cubría la boca, y como una espada afilada se asomaba a su cuello, de repente escucho aquella voz susurrándole en el oído.

—No hagas nada o morirás.

Kyungsoo se había paralizado del miedo ¿acaso moriría así? Aquel sujeto lo apego mas a él y empezó a guiarlo para que caminara al sentido contrario, Kyungsoo quería llorar; gritar, hacer algo, pero no podía, estaba preso del miedo. Aquel sujeto le dio la vuelta, y es ahí donde el Rey pudo aprecia algo de lo que estaba pasando con la ayuda de la luz plateada de la luna, era un sujeto alto, completamente vestido de negro, su boca estaba cubierta... acaso ¿Era un Sulsa? ¿Lo mataría? Y como si aquel sujeto leyera su mente, hizo una señal de silencio con su dedo, indicándole que no dijera nada. Sacando una cuerda tomo las manos del pelinegro atándolas mientras le amordazaba la boca con una venda. 

—Ahora, camina o tu garganta sera la vaina de mi espada.

Kyungsoo apuño los ojos y obedeció a su verdugo, estaba perdido y se estaba resignando a que moriría. Caminando en silencio por unos momentos detrás de aquel sujeto, Kyungsoo quería luchar, y sin importar lo que pasara, lo hizo, se detuvo y aquel sujeto le miro sobre su hombro, tirando de nuevo de sus manos atadas, el pelinegro se resistió una vez más y el más alto volvió a tirar nuevamente y estaba vez mas fuerte que la anterior.

—Camina...

Mascullo entre dientes y Kyungsoo negó. Soltó un suspiro pesado y tiro nuevamente de sus manos atadas, pero el pelinegro resistió.

—No quiero asesinarte ahora, así que más te vale que pongas andar tu trasero o acabaras con mi paciencia.

Pero algo hizo que aquel chico detuviera sus palabras, nuevamente se escucharon pasos, y esta vez el que se cercioraba de que se trataba aquello era el más alto, observó con cuidado los alrededores, y de pronto, todo fue silencio... por un momento.

Hasta que un grupo de diez sujetos se había lanzado a la lucha, aquel chico empezó a luchar con uno por uno, danzando con su espada con gran habilidad, cuando Kyungsoo, se dio cuenta de aquello, pudo ver que aquellos guerreros no serán sus guardias, ¿acaso eran otros asesinos? No le importaba, mientras fuera una oportunidad de escabullirse y escapar, cuando uno de los sulsan se percató de aquello viendo como el pelinegro se arrastraba en el suelo, le tomo de la pierna para evitar que se escapara.

—Lo siento pequeño, pero tu vienes con nosotros, Rey de Silla.

Cuando estaba a punto de clavarle su espada en alguna parte del cuerpo, Kyungsoo cerro los ojos esperando su inevitable destino, el quejido de dolor de aquel hombre hizo que abriera los ojos, viendo como una espada le había atravesado el pecho, era la espada de su primer verdugo, y vio como aquel moribundo sujeto caía al suelo y de nuevo aquel hábil sulsa combatia con cinco sujetos a la vez, su espada era más rápida que la de los otros sujetos y veía como caía uno por uno.

—¡Entréganos al rey! 

Decía uno mientras corría hacia él con la intención de enterrar su espada en el cuerpo de aquel chico, pero este lo esquivo con gran habilidad, hiriendo de muerte a quien se osaba amenazarlo.

Kyungsoo estaba sorprendido y asustado, y cuando todo había terminado, pudo ver como aquel chico se quitaba la máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara, acercándose a Kyungsoo quien se encontraba en el suelo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Y por que hay mas sujetos intentando matarte? 

La mordaza de su boca fue quitada para que este pudiera contestar.

—¿Eh? 

—Yo... mate a esos diez sujetos que intentaban matarte también ... ¿Quién eres?

—Se supone que tu sabes quien soy, por eso me secuestrantes ¿no?

—Solo secuestre a alguien de clase alta para pedir rescate por él, y fuiste el primer tonto que se separo del resto... pero veo que no eres cualquier tonto.

Kyungsoo no pudo responder por dos cosas, numero uno, porque cuando el reflejo de la luz de luna había acariciado la cara de aquel sujeto y en ese momento el rey juro no haber visto nada mas hermoso como la cara de aquel chico quien lo observaba fijamente, y la razón numero dos de porque el silencio se apreso de sus labios fue porque, el chico cayo de rodillas sosteniéndose el abdomen, al parecer lo habian herido también.

—¡¿Estas bien?! 

—Ahg-... creo que me hirieron.

—Desházteme y detendré la hemorragia.

—Escaparas, lo sé, pero qué más da, voy a morir de todos modos.

Y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, aquel chico desato las manos del pelinegro cayendo al sueño nuevamente, pero Kyungsoo no escapo, al contrario, rasgo sus finos ropajes para poder cubrir la herida.

—Por favor resista. 

Decía Kyungsoo, pero todo fue negro y borroso para aquel chico, todo se desvanecía, y lo último que escucho, fue la voz de aquel sujeto.

 

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estaré muerto? 

Se preguntaba mientras recuperaba la conciencia, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y ¿Qué era aquel olor? ¿Incienso? ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Así se sentía la muerte? Era suave, suave como un plumaje, y fría, su frente se sentía fría, y de pronto sentía como unas manos le acariciaban el cabello, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba muerto, entonces abrió sus ojos y se sentó de golpe, el dolor pulsante de su torso hizo que un quejido le saliera de sus labios.

—P-por favor acuéstese, aún está muy débil.

La voz de un joven llamo su atención, no era el mismo que vio en el bosque, sus ropajes no eran tan finos y sus ojos eran diferentes, aquel chico castaño le miraba asustado tratando de calmarlo, pero necesitaba respuestas.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—Señor, su herida podría abrirse, por favor... descanse.

—Te lo preguntare otra vez... ¿Dónde estoy? 

Pregunto de nuevo entre dientes observando de reojo la habitación acogedora en la que se encontraba, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver al chico de la noche anterior.

—Minseok, gracias.

Dijo KyungSoo mientras el castaño hacia una reverencia.

—Estaba a punto de llamarlo majestad, y decirle que despertó.

—No te preocupes, puedes retirarte y dejarnos solos.

—¿Esta seguro majestad?

Pregunto en un tono preocupado.

—Si, estoy seguro.

Despues de hacer una reverencia se retiro cerrando la puerta, y ahora con la luz del dia iluminando la habitación, el pelinegro pudo apreciar mejor las facciones de aquel sujeto, su piel ligeramente bronceada, sus labios gruesos, su abdomen marcado cubierto por una venda, y el cabello ligeramente húmedo, pero lo que hizo que su corazón latiera como nunca, fue aquella mirada filosa, trago con dificultad, pero no se doblego, al contrario, se acercó aquel chico.

—¿Majestad? Vaya, pensé que solo era otro tonto rico y ya.

—Soy Do KyungSoo Rey de Silla.

—Eso me sorprende, pero lo que me sorprende más es ¿Por qué no me dejaste morir? Era tu oportunidad para escapar... ah ya entiendo, me ejecutaras frente a todos, así que eres esa clase de rey, que gusta de dar espectáculos.

—No, no hare eso contigo.

—Entonces ¿Me vas a torturar hasta la muerte? Muy bien, hazlo.

—No, tampoco es mi opción.

—¿Vas a encerrarme en un calabozo hasta el ultimo día de mi muerte?

—No.

Ahora aquel chico de cabello ligeramente negro le miraba a un más confundido.

—Te salve la vida porque te quiero proponer un trato.

—¿Un trato?

—Si, un trato, júrame lealtad como tu rey y te perdonare la vida. Júrame tu espada y tu protección y tendrás todo lo que desees, a cambio de que me protejas para siempre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sulsan: era como guerreros ninja de corea.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic en esta plataforma... Estoy nerviosa.


End file.
